


5 Year Plan

by nachtangel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SASO Bonus Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa doesn't have a plan, but that's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Year Plan

“Eeeeeh? My plan?” Nagisa hums, letting his feet kick the water as he looks to Aiichirou to his left. “You sound like Rei-chan when you speak like that Ai-chan~” Said boy gives Nagisa his best captain look (He’s improved it a lot since the beginning of the year) and rolls his eyes.

“We’re seniors now Nagisa-kun, we have to be thinking about this! You too Momo-kun, it won’t be long before you’re in our shoes” The Samezuka captain turns to the 2nd year that’s still in the pool, treading water as if they hadn’t just had a 2 hour joint training session. Momo pouts.

“But senpai I don’t wanna think about stuff like that! Niichan always said to just go with the flow and see what happens.” He’s nodding and Aiichirou doesn’t have to look to his side to know that Nagisa is nodding along with him. He sighs, running a hand through his damp hair.

“Yes but Mikoshiba senpai has changed his University degree three times already! One of which was so he could, and I quote ‘take double english with the hot blonde chick’” As expected the younger boy jumps to his brother's rescue spluttering through the water about true love and not letting school bog you down. Aiichirou ignores him, stretching his leg out to gently push his head under water, if only for a moment, to shut him up. He comes up a second later, mouth agape and swims to Nagisa’s side, grabbing onto the blonde boys legs.

“Nagisacchi did you see! I told you! He’s gotten all scary since becoming captain, it’s gone to his head!” Aiichirou makes a face at his roommate, feel vaguely insulted but can’t stop his lips pulling into a smile as Nagisa laughs full heartedly.

“So cruel to Momo, Ai-chan! He’s our precious kouhai we should look after him!” He’s patting the younger's hair as he speaks, his words seeming more serious than Aiichirou expected of him. Momo rests his head in Nagisas lap, nuzzling into his hand like a cat. The two older boys watch him, affection clear on their faces as silence fall upon them. They stay like that, sitting in the dim Samezuka pool, watching the stars reflect on the water's surface, none of them wanting to really breach the subject again.

Unsurprisingly it's Momo that breaks the silence, though his voice his but a mumble, spoken against Nagisa’s thigh.

“What’s going to happen when you graduate….what is your plan senpai?” The elder of the three look at each other then and Aiichirou can’t help but shuffle closer until his thigh is flush with the blondes, his head leaning on his shoulder.

“I want to study medicine, I’ve applied to a few universities, but the best one that I think I can get into is in Nagoya…” Aiichirous hand joins Nagisa’s in Momo’s hair as he speaks, a finger toying with one of the unruly locks. He can feel the younger boy tense when he mentions Nagoya, it’s far, almost as far as Tokyo, it’d be hard for them to see each other. He know’s how little Nagisa has seen of his senpai’s since they moved there.

“Ai-chan would make a good doctor don’t you think Momo?” The blondes voice is chirpy as always but Aiichirou can feel the tension in his shoulder. Momo nods and then looks up at Aiichirou, seemingly shaking away his previous worries.

“You’d be the best doctor senpai! You’re really kind, I wouldn’t be scared if I had to get a shot from you!” Nagisa laughs at this nodding too.

“Ah that’s right! Ai-chan is so cute though, what if all his patients fall in love with him! Momo what’ll we do?” Momo gasps at this, pulling back so he’s floating in the water again looking up at them both.

“No! I won’t accept it, senpai was ours first! Don’t run away with stupid sick people senpai!” The 2nd year puts on his best puppy eyes and Aiichirou can’t help but smile, though he rolls his eyes for good measure as begins to stand.

“Come on, out the pool before you get hypothermia Momo-kun” Nagisa giggles once again, quickly standing a reaching a hand down for Momo.

“Doctors order Momo-chan!~” Momo takes his hand and despite their size difference Nagisa helps pull him out with ease, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he stands at full height out of reach. Momo grins briefly but then looks to his captain, face solemn again.

“You wouldn’t really leave us would senpai? Like really leave, not just location leave.” Aiichirou sighs, shaking his head as he walks closer. He leans up on his tiptoes, pressing his own light kiss to Momo’s lips, his hand on the back of the younger boys head, gently pulling him closer. As he parts he lingers, letting their foreheads touch.

“I wouldn’t dare Momo-kun.” Momo’s face transforms once again into his blinding smile and Aiichirou doesn’t have to look to know that Nagisa is the same. He walks away, grabbing his towel and bag to make his way to the changing room. The others follow shortly, Nagisa not so subtly whispering about how he had told him so. Its when they are by the gates, about to say goodbye to Nagisa that they breach the subject again.

“Eh wait! Nagisacchi what is your plan?” Nagisa hums to himself once again, a cheeky smile on his face as he lowers himself back down from his tiptoes he’d had to stand on to give Momo a goodbye kiss.

“My plan, is to get ice cream, tomorrow afternoon, with you two~” He grins, placing a quick kiss on Aiichirous lips, successfully cutting off the chastening he was almost certainly about to get.

Nagisa runs off, given them a wink and a wave before he can be interrogated by the most grown up of the two.

Later that night, when Nagisa is in bed, clutching his duck and otter plushies to his chest, he reaches for his phone, typing out a quick text to their group chat, smiling to himself as he tries to sleep.

_I don’t really have a plan, there’s so much I want to do but none of it really matters if I can’t do it with you two…._

_Goodnight, I love you~_


End file.
